fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Yamichikawa/One direction (Girls version)
Es un proyecto que hacemos : Danna, Louisa, Tsuki, Kuku y Magasaki. es la version femenina de one direction x'D Miembras: thumb|395pxHarriet Styles (Harry Styles): Danna Item: Gato de peluche Louisa Tomlinson (Louis Tomlinson):? Louisa White Item: Zanahoria Gigante Zayna Malik (Zayn Malik):Tsuki Kurai Item: Muslo de pollo frito Nialla Horan (Niall Horan): Kuku Hatsune Item: Guitarra acustica Lia Payne (Liam Payne) Magasaki Shiyen Item: Pelota de basket Futuros covers -What's make you beatiful -One thing Covers -Look After you (Louisa Tomlinson) Original: Look After You Cover by Louis Tomlinson Letras Lia: You're insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the door Don't need make up To cover up Being the way that you are is enough Harriet: Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Todas: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That what makes you beautiful Zayna: So c-come on You got it wrong To prove I'm right I put it in a song I don't know why You're being shy And turn away when I look into your eyes Harriet: Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Todas: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Harriet: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh Oh Todas: You don't know you're beautiful! Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful Mangas: 1) One Direction One Direction House Party House Party ¿Who's ate all the sandwiches? thumb|left|400px 2) One direction Tour Diary 1 ¡This is really hurts! thumb|left|400px Galería: Base 3 by michellexnaruto4eva-d3l860y.png|Louisa One Thing louisanotelocomas!.png|Zayna: Louisa!!! deja de comerte los bocadillos de zanahoria! no son tuyos!! me_and_my_carrot_cushion_by_fairytail11-d57cuve.png edited_base_by_misskiokjo-d3kjtaa.png _group_girls__base_by_YuMinnie.png food_base_by_CateTwinsOfaBlackRos.png|todas:Puaj! que mal sabe Louisa: creo que se me paso la pisca de sal xD Base_6__Girls_Group__by_RK_pixels.png group_base_by_oolittlepinkyoo-d2xxl2s.png base_06_by_bbbases-d2oxdjn.png higurashi_chibi_group_base_by_naruxanime_pixels-d465mjj.png|Wiiii 56361_549402208419670_1563662174_o.jpg OnedirectionGirls.jpg Cookie_Chu_Base_by_Momo282.png photgraph_into_base_wip_by_uripixelbananas-d4ci6vw.png|Gotta be you c: __Butterfly___BASE_by_Nagika.png|Larriet c: 1D.png Categoría:Entradas